<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Kitsukō Uchiha and Shujin Senju by Amioki_Samsara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518591">The Story of Kitsukō Uchiha and Shujin Senju</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amioki_Samsara/pseuds/Amioki_Samsara'>Amioki_Samsara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of A Forgotten Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kitsuko is a sensor, ShOulD I mAke ThEM GaY, Shujin is blissfully oblivious, nah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amioki_Samsara/pseuds/Amioki_Samsara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, what do these four have in common? well they are the transmigrants of Asura and Indra, the only difference is that Hashirama killed Madara but Naruto saved Sasuke from the curse of hatred. The Sage of Six Paths said that there are more transmigrants but the four were the the most prominent.</p><p>But, what about the others?</p><p>(Or i was wondering about the other transmigrants and decided to make up my one story about them)</p><p>(Or i was hit with this idea so here you go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitsukō Uchiha &amp; Shujin Senju, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of A Forgotten Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story of Kitsukō Uchiha and Shujin Senju</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔚𝔞𝔯 𝔡𝔬𝔢𝔰𝔫'𝔱 𝔡𝔢𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔢 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔦𝔰 𝔯𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔴𝔥𝔬 𝔦𝔰 𝔩𝔢𝔣𝔱</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsukō Uchiha was born as the younger brother of Maura and Akashi Uchiha. He was born with a full tuff of black hair, pale skin, onyx eyes and chakra that burned like a wildfire, warm and gives light to those who don't mean harm, but able to burn intensely to protect those he loves.</p><p> </p><p>Kitsukō was born as the older cousin by 8 years of Tajima Uchiha, the one who will eventually bear one of the most prominent figures in history.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>ℑ𝔱 𝔦𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔯𝔲𝔩𝔢 𝔦𝔫 𝔴𝔞𝔯 𝔦𝔣 𝔱𝔢𝔫 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔪𝔶'𝔰 𝔰𝔱𝔯𝔢𝔫𝔤𝔱𝔥<br/><strong>𝔖𝔲𝔯𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡 𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔪</strong><br/>𝔦𝔣 𝔣𝔦𝔳𝔢𝔰 𝔱𝔦𝔪𝔢𝔰<br/><strong>𝔄𝔱𝔱𝔞𝔠𝔨 𝔗𝔥𝔢𝔪</strong><br/>𝔦𝔣 𝔡𝔬𝔲𝔟𝔩𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔫<br/><strong>𝔇𝔦𝔳𝔦𝔡𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪</strong><br/>𝔦𝔣 𝔢𝔮𝔲𝔞𝔩 <br/><strong>𝔢𝔫𝔤𝔞𝔤𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪</strong><br/>𝔦 𝔣𝔢𝔴𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔫<br/><strong>𝔟𝔢 𝔞𝔟𝔩𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔢𝔳𝔞𝔡𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪</strong><br/>𝔦𝔣 𝔴𝔢𝔞𝔨𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔫<br/><strong>𝔟𝔢 𝔞𝔟𝔩𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔞𝔳𝔬𝔦𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔪</strong></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsukō was two years old when he became an older brother, to the twins Takura and Tamara Uchiha. He doesn't process what exactly is happening as he is still two years old but he see's that his mother and father is happy but he feels something in his father.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> <strong>𝔚𝔞𝔯 𝔦𝔰 𝔞 𝔤𝔞𝔪𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔩𝔦𝔢𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔡𝔢𝔠𝔢𝔦𝔱</strong></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was four years old when he started training, he is taught by him father Suzushī Uchiha, the brother of the current clan head, he gets the hang of handling kunai and throwing shuriken quickly and starts leaning the body's weak spots and later how to handle senbons</p><p> </p><p>Despite only being four years old he is a prodigy at Shurikenjutsu, although he doesn't get why he has to train this early on his life, he want's to do it because it makes his parents proud but he misses the sad look on Akashi's face, misses that he wishes that he wasn't a prodigy so that he could have a normal childhood, as normal as it is in a war.</p><p> </p><p>Maura however doesn't miss it though, despite knowing that Akashi is protective of their younger brothers and that is what makes him strong, he knew that if his overprotectiveness continue it may be his own undoing.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔙𝔦𝔠𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔦𝔬𝔲𝔰 𝔚𝔞𝔯𝔯𝔦𝔬𝔯𝔰 𝔴𝔦𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔤𝔬 𝔱𝔬 𝔴𝔞𝔯</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>𝔚𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔢 𝔇𝔢𝔣𝔢𝔞𝔱𝔢𝔡 𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔯𝔦𝔬𝔯𝔰 𝔤𝔬 𝔱𝔬 𝔴𝔞𝔯 𝔣𝔦𝔯𝔰𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔰𝔢𝔢𝔨 𝔳𝔦𝔠𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔶</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was six when he was sent to his first battle, it was against the Arashi Clan- <em>briefly he is reminded of Akashi-</em> A clan well known for their Storm Release, and he sees war for the first time, his opponent was akarui, a six year old kunoichi, now unlike the Arashi Clan who have kunoichi, the uchiha clan forbid girls from fighting, it was bad enough that they send children to fight.</p><p> </p><p>There fight lasts an hour before the Arashi clan retreats and the uchiha clan is victorious.</p><p> </p><p>Akarui sends him a glare and he sends a smirk before she retreats with her clan.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>  <strong>ℑ𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔪𝔦𝔡𝔰𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔬𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔞𝔩𝔰𝔬 𝔬𝔭𝔭𝔬𝔯𝔱𝔲𝔫𝔦𝔱𝔶</strong></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eight when his cousin, Tajima Uchiha was born, and for a brief second he had a strong feeling to shout out <em>Dad!</em> but it disappeared a fast as it came, which left him wondering what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eight when he realized that he was a natural born sensor, his father urges him to train more, Akashi's sad face appears again and Maura's concerned for his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eight when he awakened his sharingan, they were battling the Iyashi clan, he had gotten careless and Akashi paid for it, with his life. he watches helplessly as a sword pierces Akashi in his heart,<em> he didn't survive</em> he feels like a failure, he was a prodigy but he couldn't watch his back and Akashi paid for it. Realization hits him that he will never see his older brother again, never spend time with him and he feels <em>worse</em>, he feels a sting in his eyes but he didn't <em>care</em> Akashi was <em>dead, dead dea-</em></p><p> </p><p>His father shakes him and sees the sharingan, he was having a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>They propose a peace treaty and the Iyashi clan and they become allies</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔗𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔪𝔢𝔫 𝔞𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔡𝔯𝔢𝔫 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔶 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔣𝔬𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔴 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔡𝔢𝔢𝔭𝔢𝔰𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔳𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔢𝔶𝔰</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was ten when he finds a boy wandering the forest, the forest was the unofficial border of clans, they talk a bit, but after a month of meeting, they become friends and he learns his name is shujin, they didn't tell each other their last names.</p><p> </p><p>He feels at home with him, but they only meet together for about 2-4 hours every week.</p><p> </p><p>Shujin had Akashi's personality, bright and kind, but he somehow is brighter and kinder. For kitsuko, he is the other part of his soul, like mother said. Shujin's chakra was like the sun, bright and life giving but dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>They both shared the dream of peace and would do anything to make sure it happens</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔇𝔬 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔢𝔫𝔤𝔞𝔤𝔢 𝔞𝔫 𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔪𝔶 𝔪𝔬𝔯𝔢 𝔭𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔯𝔣𝔲𝔩 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲, 𝔦𝔣 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔡𝔬 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔪𝔞𝔨𝔢 𝔰𝔲𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔱 𝔦𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔱𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔰, 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔪𝔶'𝔰</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eleven when his mother and takura dies, it was an attack and mother had tried protect Takura but it didn't work, when he got there and saw Takura with mother lying in a pool of blood, he is reminded of akashi,<em> the enemy was a senju, they didn't last.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eleven when his father dies they were on a mission and was ambushed by the senju, Suzushi Uchiha was the only casualty.</p><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eleven when he vows to protect Maura and Tamara with his life, he didn't know that they vowed to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>He was eleven when he had a burning hatred to the Senju's</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔠𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔞𝔦𝔫 𝔡𝔬𝔢𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔴𝔦𝔰𝔥 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔴𝔦𝔫𝔡, 𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔞𝔪𝔢𝔰 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔢𝔞</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was twelve when he knew that Shujin, his only friend and the one who had a personality like his late brother Akashi, was and <strong><em>Senju,</em></strong> He broke there friendship no matter how Shujin reminded of him of his brother and no matter how Shujin had begged to stay friends, he promised to protect Maura and Tamara and being friends with the clan that killed mother and takura wasn't making them safe.</p><p> </p><p>He was twelve when he fights Shujin in the battlefield</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔉𝔢𝔞𝔯 𝔨𝔢𝔢𝔭𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔞𝔩𝔦𝔳𝔢 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔞𝔯𝔯𝔬𝔤𝔞𝔫𝔠𝔢 𝔤𝔢𝔱'𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔨𝔦𝔩𝔩𝔢𝔡</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>KItsuko was sixteen when he was married to Tsuma Uchiha, it was an arranged marriage. Tsuma had a fiery personality and did not submit easily, maybe that was how he fell so inlove with her.</p><p> </p><p>He was sixteen when he becomes a father to Heiwa Uchiha, a little girl with black hair, pale skin, onyx eyes and a a storm of a chakra.</p><p> </p><p>He was sixteen when he felt whole, like Akashi, Mother, Takura and Father was still here.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> 𝔎𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔪𝔶 𝔩𝔦𝔨𝔢 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯𝔰𝔢𝔩𝔣</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was seventeen when Tsuma gave birth to Shurui Uchiha, a little boy with a tuff of black hair, pale skin, onyx eyes and chakra that burns bright</p><p> </p><p>Maura was eighteen when the elders give up on trying to force him to marry.</p><p> </p><p>Tamara was fifteen when she refuses again and again an arranged marriage with Tosui, a shinobi who was five years older than her, saying that she was too young. Kitsuko felt relieved, he didn't approve of Tosui anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔄 𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔡𝔢𝔯 𝔰𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔩𝔡 𝔨𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔴𝔥𝔢𝔫 𝔩𝔬𝔰𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔟𝔞𝔱𝔱𝔩𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔭𝔯𝔢𝔰𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔡</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eighteen when Tsuma gave birth to twins Haruko and Haruto, twins with black hair pale skin onyx eyes, the only difference between them is that Haruko has a fiery chakra and Haruto had a mix of fire and lighting giving her a firelight of a chakra</p><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eighteen when he hears news that apparently Shujin is married to a woman named Kaede Senju and fathered three children with another one on the way</p><p> </p><p>Maura was nineteen when he fell in love with a civilian girl named Kusai Uzui.</p><p> </p><p>Tamara was sixteen when she finally relented to marry Kachi Uchiha, a shinobi a year older than her and soon became pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was eighteen when he was injured badly and barely lived.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔚𝔞𝔯 𝔦𝔰 𝔴𝔞𝔤𝔢𝔡 𝔟𝔶 𝔩𝔦𝔢𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔢𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔡 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔱𝔯𝔲𝔱𝔥</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was nineteen when he watched Tsuma and Heiwa get killed by senju shinobi and shurui trying to protect the twins.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't strong enough to protect them, he was a <em>prodigy</em> ye he wasn't <em>strong enough, <strong>Then they have to pay, after all, an eye for an eye,</strong></em> A voice answered</p><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was nineteen when he fell in the curse of hatred, he was nineteen when he was under the control of black zetsu.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔠𝔞𝔫 𝔭𝔩𝔞𝔶 𝔤𝔞𝔪𝔢𝔰 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔢𝔫𝔢𝔪𝔶 𝔟𝔲𝔱 𝔞𝔩𝔴𝔞𝔶𝔰 𝔱𝔯𝔞𝔡𝔢 𝔣𝔞𝔦𝔯</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was twenty when he suffered a major injured by Shujin Senju, The healers were unfortunately unable to heal him and he was declared a loss cause, he was visited by his children and his brothers, he said his final goodbye to them and Ḏ̴̇i̸̟̹͆̅ê̴̲͓ḍ̸̹̃.</p><p> </p><p>Kitsuko was twenty when he died, but was it peacefully? well he didn't know but he kows he's exited to finally meet Takara Akashi Mother and Father again, but sad to leave his children, Maura and Tamara alone but he knows that it'll work out. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Six years after Kitsuko died, Tajima gave birth to his son Madara Uchiha and yet the cycle starts, once again </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>𝔚𝔢𝔞𝔨 𝔭𝔢𝔬𝔭𝔩𝔢 𝔯𝔢𝔳𝔢𝔫𝔤𝔢</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>𝔰𝔱𝔯𝔬𝔫𝔤 𝔭𝔢𝔬𝔭𝔩𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔯𝔤𝔦𝔳𝔢</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔢𝔩𝔩𝔦𝔤𝔢𝔫𝔱 𝔭𝔢𝔬𝔭𝔩𝔢 𝔦𝔤𝔫𝔬𝔯𝔢</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>